


Sleepy, Feverish, and Gay

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Hurt/Comfort Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gen, Hurt!madison, Hurt/Comfort, Just Very Gay, Madison Is Smol, One-Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Very very fluffy, its all very pure, jefferson takes care of madison, protective!jefferson, rly pure, sick!madison, sorry if its OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madison has like the worst immune system. Poor babe. Luckily, he's got his best friend, who is also his boyfriend, to take care of him.





	Sleepy, Feverish, and Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to start a series of hamilton hurt/comfort fics! Let me know what you want to see next in this series.

"Jemmy? Are you feeling okay?"

Madison was definitely _not_ feeling okay. Jefferson seemed to already know that, but the real question he was probably asking was "why did you come to work like this", a question Madison had a hard time answering himself. He wasn't like Hamilton, who wouldn't stop working even on the brink of death, but he had things to do, and he hadn't felt too badly this morning.

A slight whine was building in Madison's throat.

"Thomas, I'm sick," he said quietly.

"I know," Jefferson chuckled. "C'mon, Jemmy, can you walk?"

Madison gave a shaky nod, climbing from his desk and standing at the taller man's side. Jefferson put an arm on his shoulder to steady him.

"Alright, buddy. Let's go home," Jefferson said.

"Work?" Madison asked. In his feverish mind, he was having a hard time forming coherent sentences.

"I'm sure Washington won't mind us leaving early. Sickness could be dangerous this time of year."

Madison nodded limply, not really understanding. Then, he began to stumble a bit.

"Carry me?" he asked weakly.

Jefferson chuckled. "Of course, buddy."

And Madison was lifted off his feet and carried bridal style out of his office.

* * *

"Madison, you have a fever," Jefferson said, holding the spoonful of medicine out to him. Madison could be so childish when he was sick. The smaller man was on one of Jefferson's guest beds, propped up with a few pillows.

Madison flinched away from the spoon.

"Say 'ahhh'" Jefferson encouraged.

"Nooooo..." Madison whined hoarsely. Jefferson sighed.

"C'mon, Jemmy, it'll help you get better," Jefferson pleaded. "Please take it. For me."

Madison pouted, then managed a nod. He allowed Jefferson to place the spoon into his mouth, cringing at the taste.

Jefferson smiled approvingly, and Madison managed a smile back as the taller man pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"Alright, now, get some sleep, kiddo." Jefferson kissed the top of Madison's head, who relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Thomas."


End file.
